


Paper Pieces

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero wants to kill me, and save the world. And, those are only two of his most endearing qualities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah. 
> 
> "Paper Pieces" is by Michelle Branch.
> 
> ~lyrics~

~da da du da du da du da~  
~du da du dada dada dada~  
~da da du da du da du da~  
~du da du dada dada dada~

My name is Relena Peacecraft. My father died when I was just a child. I grew up as the daughter of Vice Foriegn Minister Dorlian, not knowing until right before his death who my real father was.

I suppose you think I should be including my mother in all of this. But, one mother I cannot remember and know next to nothing about, and the other never really treated me as her child. That's an after-effect of Dorlian just bringing me home one day and saying, "We'll raise her," I suppose. But, I was a daddy's girl. There's no doubt about that.

I remember the day that I took on the name Peacecraft. True, it had always been my rightful name, but I didn't know my past until recently.

Somehow in the mix of me learning all of this, then, later on, finding out that I had a brother (who is prettier than me, I am sure) I became a politician. And, I met a boy named Heero Yuy.

Heero wants to kill me, and save the world. And, those are only two of his most endearing qualities.

~called your name today~  
~but no one answers anymore~

Heero interests me. Perhaps it's all in the way he treats me. Since I became a representative of Sanc, I've been treated as a politician, even though I'm only 15 years old. All I'm doing is promoting peace... not trying to run the world, just cure what ails it. Heero spiced things up a bit. He saves my life, pushes me away, tries to kill me himself, can't bring himself to do it... Perhaps any normal girl would distance herself from a guy like this. But, I don't exactly consider myself normal.

~you turned and ran away like~  
~someone came and locked the door~

I see Heero as a challenge. For all I know, he isn't interested in women at all. That would amuse me greatly. But, I think if I found out, I'd try and hook him up with his fellow pilot, Duo Maxwell. They'd look so cute together!

~paper pieces lyin' on the floor~

But, I wonder if Heero cares about me at all. Every time I see him, he tries to push me away. And, every time, he has a look in his eyes like I remind him of something or someone. I want to ask who or what, but I can't even get him to properly refuse an invitation. He just tears it up... and then threatens to kill me, his blue eyes flashing with some unknown emotion.

~i fall to pieces now~  
~the coffee's black and my heart is sore~

Every time I encounter someone who mentions Heero, I grill them. He's such a mysterious boy that I have to ask others to find anything out about him. They give me funny looks like I'm stalking the poor boy. Then again, in a way, I suppose I am.

~pick me up~  
~tape me together~  
~dadadadada~  
~like paper pieces on the floor~

I follow him around in my silly indulgence of a limo. Of course, Dorlian had no sense of humor. Therefore, when he asked me what I wanted for my fifteenth birthday, and I said a pink limo with a driver with a funny name, he's smiled and run off. After a while, I got used to it, and Pargan has become a valuable asset.

~since you left that day~  
~i've realized my mind's made up on you~

Perhaps one day I'll give up on Heero. The war will end, he'll run off with either Duo, or that Noventa girl, perhaps with my unfairly beautiful brother, and he'll find happiness.

~my heart is capsized~  
~and i don't know what i'm gonna do~

As for me, who knows what I'm capable of? Maybe I'll finally make true peace a reality. Perhaps I'll find a boyfriend... a regular one. One that doesn't kill people for a living would be better for a pacifist, won't it?

~and i call out to you~  
~but you turn~  
~yes, you turn away~

Somehow, I'll have my influence. I'll change the world into something full of love. I'll get to know my brother. I'll clean up Sanc. I'll... I don't know what I'll do.

I'll figure myself out, maybe... hmm, perhaps not. Perhaps some mysteries are better left unsolved... I think I'll leave Heero alone now.

~call me...~


End file.
